


Lore Nut

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intellectual Sam Winchester, Lore Junkie, Sam Winchester Knows His Shit, Sapiosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam's impressive knowledge is a real turn on





	Lore Nut

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Lore_

You had always had a fascination with ancient mythos. Studying Greek and Roman and Nordic mythology and culture, reading everything you could get your hands on, even the Percy Jackson series’. In your former life, you were considered a near expert, your friends always coming to you with questions or asking about references.

Sam, however, put you to shame. His brain was like a lore sponge. He knew everything about things you didn’t even know existed. Their patterns of behavior, their methods, their eating habits, their mating rituals, and most importantly how to kill them. 

His mental capacity for lore and everything to do with the occult was astonishing, admirable, and sexy as hell. You never imagined yourself to be sapiosexual until you met Sam Winchester. After that, it had been a real effort to keep yourself from soaking your panties every time he went over the facts of a case, or rattling off information on what you were hunting and what patterns could be followed to find them. But that just made wrapping up a case all the more fun, for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
